This invention relates to bowling balls; more particularly, to a gripping device that is adapted to be inserted into the digit receiving apertures of a bowling ball in order to conform the aperture to the approximate girth of the digit.
The prior art bowling ball are deficient because they require permanent alteration of the ball; they require the construction of a non-conventional ball; they are not adaptable for everyone's fingers but only the one for whom the ball was designed; and they fail to provide an affective means of conforming the digit aperture to the user.